Just Keep Smiling and They'll Never Know
by PayShaFan
Summary: When Payson is introduced to Jayden and her husband Stefan she and Sasha are taken on a wild journey that all started at the ballet
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: (I'll try to keep these to a minimum) Ignore some of my other works I was a lot younger then and my writing really reflects that. It's my first MIOBI fic so any advice, positive or negative, is welcome as long as it's not flames. Also I've read pretty much every completed PaySha fanfiction so if I've accidentally stolen anyone's ideas let me know so I can give them credit.**

** IMPORTANT: I feel like Sasha has this hidden inner child of mischief just waiting to come out (ie the applause-o-meter, competition for gym space, etc.) and I think he would try to bring this out in, the way to serious, Payson Keeler and if they seem OOC it's because I've tried to express that. I also see Austin as this over protective big brother of the Rock Rebels (most of them) and I hope that I've done a good job expressing that.**

PAYSON'S POV

"Jayden was incredible!" I exclaimed walking next to Sasha outside the opera house.

"She's pretty good isn't she." Sasha said matter of factly.

"I've never seen anyone like her! She told a story with her whole body. I really felt, I don't know, I really felt everything!" I continued using my hands to express what I couldn't put into words

"Hey." Jayden said a blonde haired man with her. She gave Sasha a hug and stepped back to allow the two men to shake hands and share a man hug.

"Payson, this is my husband, Stefan. Stefan, this is Payson, she's one of Sasha's champions." Jayden said introducing me to the man.

"It's really nice to meet you." I held out my hand but he completely ignored it and brought me into a bear hug instead. I sent a panicked look to Sasha but he just laughed.

"He's also my cousin." Sasha said grinning at me.

"Any friend of Alexandru's is friend of mine." Stefan said with a thick Eastern European accent.

"Your name is Alexandru?" I asked. Sasha just scratched the back of his hand and looked down with a sheepish grin.

"So, did you enjoy it?" Jayden asked coming to the defense of her cousin-in-law.

"Yes! You were so elegant and graceful! It's like you became a bird. You really transform on stage. I didn't even recognize you at first." I exclaimed completely side tracked now. Jayden and I began to walk down the steps leaving Sasha and Stefan to walk behind us while we talked like old friends.

"I get that a lot." Jayden said with a chuckle, "People don't expect girls like me to be ballerinas."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be suggest that." I hoped she knew that I really didn't.

"No, I take it as a compliment. You see, grace and elegance they come from inside. If you feel it others will see it and it's not easy you really have to expose yourself. There's nothing more beautiful or powerful than the moment you make that connection." I nodded and smiled thinking of the man who made me feel like I was graceful and elegant. I looked up at him and caught his eye causing both of us to smile.

"Would you both like to join us pizza." Sasha said the smile still on his face as he turned to his cousin and his wife.

"Sure." Jayden said twining her arm through Stefan's while I did the same to Sasha's while making sure were next to each other so we could talk.

3RD PERSON POV

"Is that Sasha?" Emily asked Austin both turning to look at the group of four that had walked through the door.

"Yeah, I wonder who he's with?" Austin murmured almost to himself.

"I think that's Payson!" Emily whisper shouted leaning towards Austin. They watched as Sasha helped Payson out of what was obviously his suit coat and pulled a chair out for her before taking the seat next to her and across from another couple who had gone through the same ritual. Austin and Emily stared at each other wide eyed.

"It's probably not what it looks like." Austin said sounding unconvinced.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Emily replied just as Sasha put his arm around the back of Payson's chair and leaned over to whisper in her ear. They saw him lean back slightly and her blush before he leaned in once more and whisper something again causing the other two laugh before leaning back again with a smug look on his face despite Payson's glare but left his arm around her chair.

"I'm glad Lauren's gone she could have really hurt some people." Austin said looking pointedly at Emily.

"It's a good thing she's not here isn't it." Emily cautiously replied letting him know she understood.

"Yeah, it is." Carter said a look of relief on his face and in his voice.

SASHA'S POV

I noticed the looks we were getting from Austin, Emily, and Carter so I put my arm around Payson's chair and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I believe we have an audience."

"Who?" Payson whispered back.

"Emily, Austin, and Carter." I felt her blush and leaned back looking at her inquisitively.

"Should we say something to them?" Payson asked just over a whisper and I couldn't resist leaning in a second time. I had an idea that while wasn't the smartest was certainly going to be a lot of fun.

"Why not have a little fun with it?" I asked causing the others at the table to laugh while Payson gave me her best glare.

"What do you mean?" Payson asked suspicion in her voice.

"Well what if we make them think what anyone would if they looked at us right now, then at the Rock we act completely normal except for some little things that no one would think strangely of unless they were looking for it." This could be really fun.

"You want to fake date." I winced. That sounded really bad.

"When you say it like that…"

"Ok." Payson answered turning back to her food.

"What?" I could feel my eyes widen and I heard Stefan and Jayden laughing at my reaction.

"Alexandru has been trouble maker since he was _copil_." Stefan said chuckling despite my glare..

"_Copil_ means child in Romanian." I explained at Payson's confused look. Conversation flowed freely between us while I explained various Romanian words to Payson that Stefan, Jayden, and even I would use.

"So, Jayden how did you and Stefan meet?" Payson asked the woman across from her.

"We actually met through Sasha." Jayden stated taking a bite of her pizza.

"Really?" Payson asked turning to look at me.

"And if it wasn't for me Stefan never would have gotten the guts to ask her out." Stefan scoffed loudly at my statement and muttered something that should never be repeated and that earned a smack on the shoulder from Jayden.

"What did he say?" Payson asked me.

"Trust me you don't want to know." I couldn't believe he said that in front of Payson, Jayden I understand, she has the worst sailors mouth I've ever heard.

"Anyway, back to how we met." Jayden gave a glare to both Stefan and I, "My mother and Sasha's mother were both in the Royal Ballet together so we grew up back stage together and when Stefan came to visit one summer we just hit it off." Jayden gave a shrug like it was not big deal.

"You're mom was a ballerina? Wow, I think I've learned more about you in one night Belov than I have in the entire time I've known you." Payson teased.

"You take ballet lessons from Jayden's mother, no?" Stefan asked.

"Miss Viola is your mom?" I was afraid Payson was going to get whiplash from all the turning she did.

"Didn't Sasha tell you?" Jayden asked looking in between us.

"No." Payson said looking to me while I, for the second time that night, scratched my head and looking down sheepishly.

After another hour Payson was fighting a losing battle with sleep and her head got heavier and heavier on my shoulder so she didn't notice when my arm tightened around her when it looked as if she was in danger of falling out of her seat. She woke up just enough to say goodnight to Stefan and Jayden, put on my jacket, and crawl in to passenger side of my truck. I gently strapped on her seat belt and moved a piece of hair out of her face.

"Thank you for tonight." Payson slurred before falling asleep against the seat.

"You're welcome, love." I whispered and shut the door. I walked to my side of the truck and got in and I couldn't help but smile at the sleeping girl next to me.

The drive to her house was spent in silence except for Payson's even breath and I chuckled when I saw the curtain flutter in the window. Leave it to Kim Keeler to treat this like her daughter's first date, although considering our decision at dinner it could very well be. Igot out of the truck, gently closing my door and opening Payson's so not to wake her before I picked her up bridal style. The front door opened for us and Kim directed me towards Payson's room. Kim watched as me gently placed Payson on the bed and pull her comforter over before giving her a kiss on the forehead. I took a quick look around and realized that it was very Payson.

"Good night, Kim." I whispered leaving Payson's room.

"Good night, Sasha." Kim whispered back. I wondered if Payson would tell her mom about tonight.

KIM'S POV

"Good morning, ladies." Sasha called as he walked into the office a grin on his face.

"Good morning. You know, Payson has not stopped talking about your friends, especially Jayden!" I knew Payson was hiding something about last night from me and I hoped that Sasha would let it slip.

"Yeah, I think Payson may have had a breakthrough last night." Sasha said a soft smile on his face.

"That's great! Really great! I'm so happy Payson had a great time last night. 'Cause I had a great time too, babysitting the gym." Summer said storming out of the office.

"Is she okay?" Sasha asked slightly confused. Was he really that dense?

"I don't mean to go all third grade on you, Sasha, but do you like Summer, 'cause she likes you and if you do like her could you just ask her out already." I answered bluntly. I really wanted the office drama on whether or not they were going to date over with.

AUSTIN'S POV

"Alright, let's get this show started. It is presentation time so lets be very, very supportive." Sasha said from the floor leading those in the bleachers to clap before stepping up next to the gymnasts.

"Sasha, I was wondering if I could pass on the dance presentations?" I heard Payson ask.

"And your reason?" Sasha asked crossing his arms. I really didn't peg Payson as the type to date her coach to get out of doing things.

"I learned a lot last night, Jayden is right, grace comes from within and I'm not quite ready to do that yet but I know I will be." Now that made a lot more sense.

"Hearing you say that is worth more than anything you could show me on this mat today. It shows you're willing to grow and willingness is everything. Besides, Jayden will be in town for the next week and if you'd like she said she would be honored to help you with your floor routine." Sasha said grinning, maybe it was just a business dinner and they're really not dating

"Yes, yes, a hundred times yes!" Payson said jumping to hug him. Sasha hugged her back tightly and chuckled. Then again I could be wrong.

"I suppose I should give her a call after this, huh." He said teasing her. Payson stepped away and gave an excited nod. I groaned this did not bode well for anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Big thank you to BlueV, cole87, Silvercrystal77, Blair, Bri, Dreamsb223**

**It was pointed out to me that the fake date part wasn't really realistic and it wasn't supposed to be I meant it to be a half joking/half serious thing for them to fall back on later. Also, I picked the pizza shack for them because a) I see those four as being able to enjoy dressing up and doing fancy things but also enjoying the more down to earth, simple things as well and b) I needed Carter, Austin, and Emily to see them together for reasons that will be revealed later. I don't have a Beta so if anyone is interested in being my Beta let me know, PLEASE!**

**SASHA'S POV**

"She's going to be really excited you're here." I said leading Jayden towards floor where Payson was working, happy that we were the only ones left.

"She's still missing something." I heard Jayden mutter.

"She's got her technique almost perfect but her emotion is just, it's there but it's not. Does that make sense?" I knew I wasn't making sense but I didn't know how else to get my point across.

"It does to a dancer." Jayden said a determined look on her face. It looks like Payson might have some competition in the stubborn category. Speaking of Payson, it's time I showed her, her gift in the form of my cousin-in-law.

"Payson." I could barely keep my smirk from turning into a full blown grin as her entire face lit up when she saw Jayden.

"Jayden!" When I saw her run and give Jayden a hug I didn't even stop my smile from growing.

"Um, Sasha, what are the names of your shadows?" Payson asked looking at Anton hiding behind my legs and Adriana standing next to me looking at Payson inquisitively.

"This is Adriana," I put my hand on top of the 4 year olds' head, "and this is Anton." I picked the 1 year old up and held him close to my chest.

"It's very nice to meet you, Adriana." Payson said bending down to the little girls height. I quickly looked to Jayden who nodded at me telling me we had both seen the similarities between the two, except for Adriana's slightly darker hair and deep brown eyes. "And you Anton." Payson said standing back up to Anton's height in my arms.

"I think it's time we get started." Jayden said still looking slightly shocked. "I couldn't help but notice you weren't leaving your feeling on the floor. Have you ever tried expressional dancing?"

"No, what's that?" Payson asked furrowing her forehead.

"It's where you play a song that you feel expresses how you're feeling and you just let go and dance."

**PAYSON'S POV**

"There's no way I can do that." I knew I sounded panicked but I really didn't care because, well, I was!

"It lets you let all your emotions out onto the floor and it's very good for both your dancing and for your emotional health." I knew Jayden was trying to help but I really couldn't do this.

"I believe it's time for the little ones and I to go." And now Sasha leaving too, great my night just got better, not.

"Can I stay, please, please, please." Adriana pleaded with Sasha and I saw his resolve weakening. This little girl had him wrapped around her little finger and she knows it.

"It's up to your mum and Payson." Sasha sighed and suddenly those brown eyes were turned on me.

"It's fine with me." I cracked.

"I suppose since it's alright with Payson it's alright with me. Now, Payson, do you have an iPod?" I nodded. "Good, go get it and put on any song that you'd like and then just dance." I stared after her as she started to walk away.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." She called over shoulder and I was left with Adriana, my iPod, and the floor.

SASHA'S POV

"Who was that woman you were with?" Jayden hadn't moved from her post by the window but her voice told me I better answer and it better be a good answer.

"Her name is Summer and I was asking her on a date." I tried to be nonchalant and continue with my paperwork.

"I don't like her."

"You haven't met her."

"She thinks we're sleeping together."

"You didn't even speak to her how would you know?" I cringed at Jayden's scoff, this wasn't going to be good.

"The look she gave me." Jayden said her in her "you-are-an-idiot" tone.

"She looked at you, Jay, it's not like she was hunting you down with a pitch fork." I couldn't help rolling my eyes at her.

"Trust me she wanted to!" Now it was my turn to scoff.

"If it had been Payson, she would have come up to me, told me how it was, and exuded confidence the entire time."

"It will never be Payson."

"You don't know that!"

"I'm her coach!"

"You won't be forever and besides what happened to your little fake dating scheme from last night."

"It was never a 'scheme' it was just having some fun at the expense of three people who definitely deserve it."

"What'd they do to you?"

"You mean besides breaking several of the rules?" Jayden rolled her eyes at my sarcasm and I rolled my eyes at her.

"What is it with you and rules? You used to be the guy that said 'to hell with the rules' and did his own thing."

"That guy grew up and discovered how important _his_ rules are."

"Sasha, _repede,_ quick, come look!" I was interrupted from my abandoned paperwork by Jayden's voice and my heart lept, sure Payson had been hurt. Instead, I found Adriana dancing behind Payson, copying every move she did as well as any four year old could. I felt relieved that I had remembered to turn the training cam on and so wouldn't miss a moment of what was happening but I still reached over my desk and grabbed the digital camera. I was able to get to the side of the floor mat with out either Payson or Adriana noticing and took more pictures than were needed, before going back into the office with Jayden.

"You need to see these." I told her putting the SD card into the computer. We spent the next hour sorting through pictures and narrowed it down to a few dozen.

"This is my favorite." Jayden said pointing to a picture of both Payson and Adriana in the air. Payson was doing a perfect switch leap, eyes closed, and head back while Adriana was trying to replicate it and while it wasn't even close to Payson's it was definitely good for someone so young. I kept turning back to Payson and I could almost feel her frustration, longing, and joy.

"Now change it to black and white." Jayden said her coach voice firmly in place.

"How?" I asked. I really hated technology.

"Just let me do it." Jayden said rolling her eyes and pushing my rolling chair away.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" I complained and tried to scoot my chair back by pulling on the desk.

"Sh! you're going to wake Anton up" Jayden nodded towards the sleeping baby.

"What are you guys doing?" I jumped and turned to find a smirking Payson in the doorway with Adriana on her hip.

"You need to see this." I said repeating my words from an hour ago.

"Is that me?" Payson asked awe in her voice. How didn't she see herself this way, the way I saw her, full of grace and elegance just waiting to be let out.

"Do you see what I mean about leaving your emotion on the floor?" Jayden asked pointing to the picture, "I can feel like I can feel every emotion that you have in that moment. We just need to put those emotions into your routine."

"Would you like to see the other pictures?" At her nod I pulled up the other chair next to mine.

"Have fun, you two, we're going to head back to my mom's house." Jayden said picking up a sleeping Anton and his diaper bag.

"Do you need any help?" I asked looking up from the computer screen.

"No, but thank you." Jayden answered already half way out the office door. "Good bye."

"Bye." Payson and I answered together.

"I like this one." It was a picture of Payson midair through a tubbling pass with Adrianna doing a sommersault on the floor next to her. From the angle of the camera Adrianna was behind Payson and it looked as if the rolling girl had turned into the young woman flying through the air mid twist.

"I really like this one, too. Do you mind if I put it in the lobby?" I smiled at the now blushing girl next to me.

"It's really not that great, Sasha, and my tumbling isn't anywhere near what it should be."

"No one is going to notice that, Payson, all they're going to see is the metamorphasis of a beautiful, graceful, young woman."

"I-" Payson was interrupted by a knock on the office door and Kim sticking her head in.

"Hey, sweetie, are you ready to go?" Kim asked before spotting the computer screen we were looking at. "What's this?"

"I took some pictures tonight while Payson was practicing. Would you like to see?" I answered for Payson.

"Of course. Who's the little girl?"

"That's my niece, Adrianna."

"She's Jayden and Stefan's daughter, Mom. They also have a son, Anton, and he's so adorable. What?" Payson asked looking at my shocked face in confusion.

"That's the first time I have ever heard you sound like a teenager." I didn't even care that I sounded in awe or that my jaw had hit the floor at Payson uttering the word "adorable."

"I can act like a teenager." Payson crossed her arms and gave me her best pouty look. Kim and I looked at eachother and burst out laughing.

"Sure you can, Pay." Kim said sounding half way between sarcastic and comforting. "Speaking of Jayden and Stefan, I would really like to meet them. Sasha, why don't you, them, and their kids come to dinner tomorrow night. It's a Saturday night so officially there's no practice the next day, even if you two are going to come in anyways."

"That sounds nice, Kim, thank you. I'll ask them tomorrow morning. Jayden said that now that you've loosened up, that she'd like to work with you on the choreography of your floor routine and Stefan doesn't want to be left at the house all day with just the kids." I directed the last bit at Payson and saw her face light up again. I'm glad that she's developing a role model as great as my cousin.

"Alright, Sasha, how about 7. That'll give you two an hour after practice to work and an hour to get cleaned up and if they say no, you are still welcome, Sasha."

"Thank you, Kim." I said finally feeling like I might be getting a family even if it was a little unorthadox.


End file.
